The children of the best
by Izzy566
Summary: the children of the best are called in to torchwood, what if they find something that no one would have guessed, this time the past comes to haunt them. This time they have to bring in other Torchwood branches and their Children. What will Gwen and Owen say when they second eldest is admitted to torchwood and in love with their bosses child. Oc/Oc Owen/Gwen Jack/Lanto
1. Chapter 1

**A/N First fanfiction so plz give me time and my teachers have clocked up my homework.**  
><strong>Disclaimer: I do not own Torchwood but i do own, Brooklynn Harper , Charlie Harkness, Luck and Nessie<strong>

**Brooklynn Pov:**

The beeping woke me up, School holidays and someone texts me at 8:30am. On the screen was a pic of me a Nessie with a bottle of J2O partying at my parents Anniversary party. I opened it to fined a really odd message ' come now or no more chocolate fixes' . NO my Choco fix.  
>"MUM, just going out" I shout from my room, as I take of my Pyjama's<br>I clip on a black lace bra from the front and button up a flutter sleeve sheer top, I slip on matching black lace panties then black studded ripped jeans over.  
>I lace up my doc martin Heels and snatched my leather jacket off the banister as I ran down picking up my shoulder bag.<br>my Mum was talking to Captain Jack Harkness , never knew why he was called 'Captain' but I know he works with my mum and dad.  
>As I walk in the living room, I kiss my mum on the cheek and hug my dad. " g' Morning Jack, Lanto." giving them a nod. " I am going out with Nessie and Luke, be back around noon. Have a nice day running around in neon Yellow visors, drinking coffee and eating doughnuts."<br>I walk over to the front door when I hear the convocation.  
>" You have not told her Gwen, Owen." That's Jack Voice " Lanto, darling could you make some of your best coffee" I heard the pleading in his voice.<br>"fine"  
>I heard Lanto making his way into the kitchen so I slipped out of the front door. I called a taxi and waited at the corner of my street.<br>When it came around and I was going to open the door my parents came running at me.  
>"Brook, do not open that door, do not go in" Mum shouts holding a...a GUN!<br>I step back and start running for them when something takes my writs and pull my back, a cold metal on my neck- my eyes close. I heard my mum crying and my dad keeping her calm. I let the tears run down my face, all I was thinking, this is it ; I am going to die.  
>Then I sensed three blasts. The knife clattered to the ground as I opened my eyes, the Christmas Santa's<br>where no more.  
>"Hello Dad and Dad." I voice said in the darkness.<br>I ran to my mum and dad and hugged them both, they ran a hand through my dark chocolate hair and whispered conferring words in my ear.  
>I looked at the shadowy figure. " Who… Who are you?"<br>" Charlie Harkness"  
>I heard Jack and Lanto Gasp. I guess it was their child.<p>

A/N

Hey i know my grammar is awful sorry.  
>Plz review.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

A/n  
>song for this story is Mother and father by broods. really should listen to it.<p>

Charlie POV.

I stood in the shadows just watching the happiness on their faces, then I look at her. Her chocolate hair in waves down her back, tears running down her beautiful face. Then she turns to me, oh Gods sheer top, I saw the lace the covered her breasts but you could still see skin, the way she had curves in all the right places.

"Charlie" Dad whispered I rested the gun on my shoulder and walked out of the shadows of day.

"yep" I say popping the 'p'

The girl lets go of Gwen and Owen, she walks over to me. I kept on the Harkness smirk as the wind brushes through my hair.

" I'm Brooklynn Harper, Thanks for you know not letting me get kidnapped my plastic Santa's on Christmas." She smiles gentle.

" Nice to meet you Lynn, and your welcome."

she smiles again a small bush tinted on her cheeks, then runs to Gwen AND Owen, says something then runs off, all I could think about her was her red lips, that lace bra and her ass. Gods I hate being a Harkness sometimes I really do.

Dad was still wearing his long jackets, and guns, Lanto was still looking like he was going to a prom, he needed speaking too. I saw Owen walking to me with Jack and co. I was in deep shit for leaving but there is a reason I am back.

" Why are you back?" Lanto asks hugging me. " Torchwood Four. Kinda I do not know had the manor destroyed and its now me and well the funny guy."

Gwen gave me the 'mothers look' " Really Charles Harkness you came here because of that or was it to look at my daughter like Jack does to Lanto." She raises and eyebrow at me. Ok maybe I was looking a Brooky.

" Can we go an you know sort this out that Invasion of Daleks and Cybots will not be the last." Jack looked Pissed.

I would call them dad and well dad but it would get confusing after a bit.

"OK to the hub." Owen calls.  
>"I will Mirror Message Brook" Gwen says. " she will hate me Couse last time, lets not go there." She smiles.<p>

We all walk into a Tourist information centre, Nice.  
>Lanto walked to the front desk a pushed a blue button, why blue, why could not have it been red. I love red buttons they can do anything.<br>When we finally got into torchwood, Tosh was crying into her knees.  
>"Tosh, Tosh what's wrong." Jack asked her.<br>" They took her. They Took Brooklynn, they said so it would put an end to the last Harkness."  
>Jack looked at me then I looked at the floor, the last Harkness was me, unless Jack had a brother or sister.<br>" How though, I am not Married to her" I say looking a Tosh.  
>" They can tell the basic future of people when they want to. The planet that Daleks hate the most." She says her eyes sparkly with tears.<p>

"HELP, SOMEONE PLEASE… I hate shouting for help but what the fuck. SOMEONE GET THE STICK OUT THEIR ASS AND HELP ME PLEASE I WOULD LIKE TO KEEP MY BRAIN!" Lynn's voice shouted.  
>We looked around, Gwen was seeing red, so was Jack.<br>we ran down the staircase to the basement, the sounds of a battle, gun shots grunts sonic blasts… who even uses sonic anymore.

There was a small closed of room, the door was bolted shut, by the time we got inside there was a scream and one woman standing over a body. She lifted the gun and pulled it back.  
>" You... You killed by Daughter… my baby girl" Gwen held on to Owen as she cried.<br>"How could I have killed her when she is me." She turns around that face, her full lips and button nose, those brown eyes I get lost in. I Checked her over, not undressing her with my eyes 'cause this is not the time. She looked unharmed, what how.  
>" your unharmed" I say<br>" you say that as if it is a bad thing." she says walking over to us " I have the minds of a ex-copper and a doctor who can both fight. I have taken weaponry classes for years and go gym four times a week when I have time. I can kick-ass"

As we walk back to the top one person no one was planning on seeing in a long time. The blue box just sat there in the middle of the Hub.  
>" Hello Jack."<br>We turned our faces, to see a man drinking tea. " Doctor Can I come out."  
>" I think some one is going to be pissed but yeah ok what could go wrong."<br>A boy with brown hair and looked a lot like Brook stepped out of the Police Box " Hey sis"  
>How could things get worse. Try having Lynn seeing red and calming her now that is not fun,<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

A/N  
>Disclaimer: i do not own Torchwood, wish i did, but i do own Brooklynn, Charlie and Alex<p>

Brooklyn POV.  
>How dare he leave me, he left me on my own through high school and he turns up now. I've had is girlfriend on my back since he left.<br>I lunged forward, if it was not for Charlie and Jack I would have hit him square in the face right there and then.  
>" How could you leave me there, in the war, of all places The tower doors being watched by Cybermen, Daleks shooting at you through a window. Your baby sister and I almost died and her you are with doctor Sand shoes" I had tears staining my face."<br>The doctor looking at me, flicked his tail coat back " They are not sand shoes they are plimsolls."  
>I stopped fighting, I looked at mum then dad then jack and Charlie "They" I say pointing at his feet," are sand shoes" I raised an eyebrow.<br>He walked forward looking at mum and dad " I can so see how she is your 'Teenager'" He did air quotations, so I just rolled my eyes.  
>" Brooky, I didn't mean to leave you at torchwood tower, I really did not I was doing my duty for Queen and country. Anyway, look at you."<br>I stepped out of the crowed of the people who saw me grow up " I guess your right but…" I trailed on, then smacked him round the face. " Queen and country can wait, you only have one sister."

I walked behind me, running up to where I knew there was a steaming Chinese take-away Ianto has ordered. As I was eating my Prawn crackers and Fried rice the double glass doors opened. For once I looked up from my food, I was happy it was not my mum and dad, or Jack and Ianto- this time it was Charlie Harkness Checking up on me.  
>His hair was messy from, no idea nor do I want to know, his eyes like Ianto's where a dark stormy grey like the sky was just before it rained. I always loved that colour, I never liked the sun but I love Greece.<br>" How are you holding up?" He asked taking a seat in front of me taking some ribs and rice. He hung his leather Jacket on the back of the chair, this is when I noticed he was well build , you could see his six-pack from under his shirt. I guess, after trying NOT to be kidnaped, that failed at the first hurdle you never notice thing like this.  
>" I am fine at the moment, and I am starving." I say taking one of this ribs of the plate.<br>I give him a innocent smirk and carried on eating like nothing happened.  
>" Hey that's my rib" He pouts. Aww that's sweet. " I mean after I saved your life from Robot Santa's"<br>I think about it really hard, I opened my mouth to answer when Jack shouted from the first floor of the Hub.  
>" OI, You beautiful welsh people come down her NOW." I pulled a face, but carried on eating the rice.<br>I looked up at Charlie who was staring at me, i blushed slightly and look down back at my take out, taring at the meat on the bone.  
>"What are you pulling a face at." he asked waving a prawn cracker around.<br>" I am not welsh, i am Torchwood and Welsh" I say smirking, raising an eyebrow  
>He laughed after taking the prawn cracker in his mouth then pulling me up.<br>Mum and dad where sitting down with Alex sharing a cup of tea and going through my baby pictures, they actually carry them around with them. What i was really cooing about was Ianto and Jack holding one another watching the news on Jacks leather sofa. I elbowed Charlie in the side, he just smiled and put his arm around me. Together we walked over to Jack and Ianto before i could sit down, Charlie pulled me down on the loveseat wrapping his arms around me.  
>"Do not fidget too much Lynn" His breathe tickled my ear and neck making my breathe hitch.<br>My mum and dad entered the room leaning on the glass walls, mum looked at me in the way only i knew- then to ruin to the mood, Alex the brother that i have not seen in bloody fucking years gives Charlie the glare just for me sitting on him, in that area.  
>"The Battle of Canary Wharf,was only the beginning, the stats have risen, and the Rifts have been more active. They are coming back through, Brooklynn, Charlie, I want to train you two properly, Torchwood style" Jack says taking his eyes of the scream " What do you say"<p>

I looked at Charlie a smirk on his perfect lips, he nods then so do I, we both look at Jack, Tosh, Ianto, My mum and dad. I take the gun from my ankle strap and pull it back.  
>"Oh you better be fucking ready, we're coming in." I smirk<br>Every one empties, me and Charlie stay, i clip the gun back on to my ankle the straddle this hips still sitting the the sensitive area, his hands on my waist his little fingers on the little peace of skin showing.  
>" Maybe we could but that 'saying' in to fact, Mr. Last Harkness"<br>" Maybe, we could Miss. Harper."  
>I slide of his lap, swaying my hips as i walk out the room to my work station, When i got there i span around on chair punching the air.<br>I'm Joining Torchwood, I'm Joining Torchwood... And With Charlie Harkness, my now best freind.

A/N  
>thinking on starting a Harry potter fanfic, if you want anything writing plz ask and i will see if i can do it<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Charlie Pov  
>Yes, i get to join the Torchwood Hub and work with Lynn, I saw her spinning on her chair punching the air, I smile a little until I feel a hand on my shoulder, it was Jack his hair wet like he just got out the shower or its raining outside.<br>"She's a good girl, Char now. Go Home or take her out I do not mind which. Go been a 17 year old boy. " He pushed me towards her, I smiled weakly and walked towards her.  
>After she stopped spinning she tried to stand up but naturally she failed, Lynn took one step before her legs gave out, I caught her around the waist before she fell flat out of the metal grids.<br>Her top ridden up the edge of her chest, and flattened out when I pulled her up.  
>" Thanks Char," She takes her leather Jacket from the back of her chair.<br>I take her bag off the floor balancing it on my middle finger as she crouches down to find it. I hear her sigh in frustration, and i let out a light chuckle, she stands up putting her hand on her hip raising her eye brow.  
>"Looking for this?"<br>She snaches it out of my hand smiling, one point to Char.  
>Lynn takes a pen in her hand and takes my hand in hers, i felt the pen writing across the palm of my hand, it was less painful then my first tattoo, must be a really inky pen. after she has finished, she lightly blows to dry the ink. It felt like a gentle storm that i was not arguing with not one bit. When she lets go of my hand, i look down on it and smile, she had put her phone number in a tattoo heart with the words 'call me' in tattoo writing.<br>"when did you learn to write like that?" I ask looking her in the eyes.  
>" I took a tattoo course when i was fifteen and have a part-time job as a tattoo artist. i have a few myself but, my mum and dad will kill me if they found them." She smiles shyly like it would make me feel differently for her.<br>I smiles at her and lift her face from the floor with my thumb and index finger, " Never put yourself down for it, now you and me. Do you Brooklynn Annabelle Harper want to have a drink with me?" I ask looking at her.  
>She looks at me thinking about the answer, my heart was beating ten to the dozen, 'Please say yes' i beg in my head.<br>"Yeah, i will have a drink with you." she hooks her arm through mine as we walk to the platform.  
>She picks up an umbrella and press the red button. she platform slowly goes up, but what i did not realize was that she had changed clothes, she had a pair of white converse shoes, washed cut of shorts, a red and white baseball jacket and a white top. Now she came up to the top of my neck instead of my high when is was in doc martin heels.<br>" I really must ask how old are you?" i was really curious as she is smoking hot and well sexy, you have to be blind not to know that.  
>" I am seventeen on saturday, October 31st is my birthday, do you know how many halloween parties i get invited to because of this."<p>

Before we know it, we have reached the top of the lift and stepping off, before we did Lynn sloped me. Cybermen where matching towards our base, with slathine, Weevils, clockwork droids and the great intelligence.  
>On the opposing was daleks and... Time Lords, oh this is bad.. very bad, also a few friends that torchwood and the doctor had made in both his galaxy and the parallel.<br>"Lynn, can we have a raincheck on that drink and you know go back to base now." i whisper in her ear.  
>" Do not have to ask twice."<br>She taped her ear and whispered gentle. " Mum, can you send us back down we got a code zero under the point of ALIEN WAR UP HEAR!"  
>The platform lowed beneath us, and we let out a breathe we did not know we where holding. Lynn's mum and Jack were waiting at the bottom of the lift. We jumped off before it finished lowering, together we ran up to the surveillance room and switched on the camera's.<br>What we saw shocked the whole room but the doctor.  
>" we are going to die aren't we" Lynn asked<br>" NO Lynn we are not going to die we are going to win, and survive then i am going to take you out for that drink i promise you that cross my heart." I say taking her hand in mine.  
>She looked at em with those beautiful brown eyes " thank you Char you have no idea how much this means to me."<br>I smile and kiss the back of her hand.  
>The battle for planet Earth is about to begin. For survival and for Love.<p>

A/N  
>OOOO. another war is coming. plz reveiw i love hearing what you have to say :)<p> 


	5. Chapter 5

**A?N The final battle is here. :) **  
><strong>Battle Cry: Imagen dragons<strong>  
>Brooklynn Pov<br>Jack lead the group down to the firing range where we picked up our guns and changed cloths.  
>I picked out a 'made in Brooklyn' t-shirt, a red checked shirt over the top, a pair of washed out denim jeans and my doc marten heals- shorter than my last pair, I slipped on a three-quarter length leather jacket.<br>Charlie passed me my gun and thigh strap, I strapped my gun to my ankle then strapped on the strap for my knives.  
>I felt a hand running to the top of my thigh, I tried to control my breathing but failed my breathing hitched slightly. A single kiss on my hip as he slipped the knives into the straps.<br>Charlie. I bent down to his height and took his face in my hands, Charlie wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me closer. Our foreheads touching, sharing breathes.  
>"You have no idea how long I have wanted to be in this position." He say kissing my nose.<br>" Try me"  
>Our lips met in a heat of passion, love and longing, his tongue running across my bottom lip. I moaned in to the kiss and felt him smiles, so I let him enter. Our tongues battled for dominance as we explored every edge, pattern and frame of our mouths. I let my hands drop a little and clipped around his neck, together we pulled back smiling.<br>" Can I tell you something?" he says running this thumb over my lips.  
>"If we survive yes." I kiss him once more then stand up my hands gliding up my legs, I heard his breath hitch and I smile. Mission accomplished.<p>

Together, Torchwood plus me and Charlie exited the Hub in a triangle formation. All around us was beams of sonic light, Earth had become a battle ground, nothing can stop this war now.  
>Me and Charlie went to the left down the peer, hand in hand. Daleks covered the skies shooting down on Cardiff, Cybermen firing up, Time Lords doing what every they do.<br>Charlie took me round the back of the Hub as we go down, down into the Hub. When we ended the massive descent Tosh was sitting at her computers controlling the missiles.  
>" Charlie, get back up there, they need you, me and tosh will control the bad boys from down here." I say my hand on his cheek<br>" I still have to tell you something"  
>" If you survive so do I" I gently pushed hi out the door back the way we came.<br>I look at Tosh then the controls, how the hell or we going to do this. Tosh pulled me down of the chair next to her and i logged in the the missile control. When i did that the who of the countries weapon defence was mine and mine alone to control.  
>Button by button, click by click, slowly the numbers went down.<p>

"Mum, can you hear me, how many do we have left on your side." I say in to my com.  
>"She is Unavailable" A robotic voice says.<br>"Mummy" I whisper.  
>The coms die down... she's dead, she's one of them Gwen Amelia Cooper-Harper died in battle in Canary Wharf Pt.<p>

-PAGE BRAKE-

Charlie POV  
>It was bloodshed. People dieing and screaming, my only thought was Lynn my parents and hers. I saw children crying, mothers screaming for there children. this was desaster, dead slitheens on the floor like jelly, electrocuted cybermen lay on the floor, once human now soul less and emotionless. I saw Tad and Dad fighting side by-side until the last fell.<br>I saw missiles in the sky, hitting the ships that carried out enemies here in the first place. Just like the last battle, all the daleks where spinning around confused and jetting off in to the sky back to where ever they came from, after the sky was now blue the last missile was launched and a gold light filled the now night sky. She did it, Brooklyn Annabelle Harper saved the bloody world with missiles.

the torchwood gang came together again in the hub, Brook was drinking coffee with Tosh, that last to come was Owen and Gwen, Brook put her coffee down and ran to her mum. I smiled thats my girl, always family before herself. She spotted me and ran straight for me, i opened my arms for her and she jumped right at me, she locked her legs around my wait as i span her around.  
>"You where amazing" i say.<br>"not too bad yourself, now about that drink." She laughs.  
>she slides down my body, making me feel hard on. the things this girl makes me feel... is literally beautiful. THe co-workers all meet up in the coffee room two hours later, i know what's going on but Brook does not.<br>For the last two hours me and Lynn have been in a bar drinking beer and talking about everything but the war. she had just finished her first in the two hours when i get the text to bring her back to the hub.

when we get passed the cog door way -totally there before we got here, the room was dark nothing was heard or seen. When brook opened the gate by her fantastic Photographic memory, the lights came on and even i was in shock.  
>Black and blue balloons where tied up against the walls and banners on the glass windows.<br>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY BROOKY"  
>There was a black and electric blue cake on a stand in the middle, a table full of presents, even the doctor and alex this time.<p>

Gwen and Owen gave her the keys to a black mustang- so jealous, Tad and Dad gave her a torchwood pass and a few new knives( Gwen was nt happy but oh well) Tosh gave her a few new cloths and make-up; now it was my turn.  
>I took her to the peer and sat looking at the sea, her eyes danced with happiness.<br>"I really have to ask this now, after all that has happened." She turns to me and nods " Brooklynn Annabelle Harper, i have loved you since the day i save your life, plz make me the happiest man alive. Will you marry me?"

Tears welled in her eyes " Yes, i will marry you Charlie Harkness I will."  
>I take her face in my hands and kiss her until the end of the Earth is tomorrow.<p>

A/N  
>Hey guys starting planning a new fanfic if you want a sequel just ask and i will c u when i have done the first chapter of the next fanfic i am doing,<br>Adios for now Amigo's


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey, here are my next categories for my next fanfic.**

1) Harry Potter  
>2) Mortal Instrument<br>4) Musketeers  
>5) Pirates of the Caribbean<br>**  
>i need some help picking as i have no idea what to do now, and if you have any suggestions do not hesitate to writen the in the review box or pm me<br>Follow me on Instagram _Keep_Calm_Itz_Izzy  
><strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey  
>the one-shot of the wedding of Charlie and Lynn is up, if you guys want anything writing as i have writer's block- God help me with that.<br>Please give me some idea and plz review on the story i love hearing your comments :)  
>:D<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

Hey, starting a Harry Potter Fanfiction , then thinking on a house of Anubis one after, plz tell me what you think


End file.
